Flow cytometry involves the optical measurement of cells or particles of a test sample carried in a fluid flow. The collective instrumentation that achieves this task is known as a flow cytometer.
The control of the flow fluid with the test sample in a flow cytometer is important to accurately analyze the type and quantity of cells or particles in the test sample. If the velocity of the fluid flow is a variable (e.g., too low or high around a typical), the identity of cells or particles in the test sample can be misrepresented. Moreover, an overcomplicated fluid control system may be unreliable with extra control devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve upon flow control systems in flow cytometers.